Christian's geisha
by JustAPenNameForMe
Summary: This story follows how Christian travels to Japan for the first time and meets an intriguing woman. Here is a possible explanation on how come CG is sooo very good at seduction; I doubt it is all due to a certain Elena... Now we know his secret, he is schooled in ancient oriental arts. This story is rated M...
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH1: Arrival**

Christian Grey arrives at Narita Monday morning; by just looking at him, one would not think that he is a weary traveler. He looks like a male model that just steeped off the runway. Akihiro, the driver, is already waiting with a black SUV.

"Welcome to Japan, Mr. Grey" the overly excited Akihiro says "I am here to help you in any way I can, just mention it and it is as good as achieved!"

"Good to know"

"Akihiro is the name, me discrete, and very good"

"I know. Hotel and stop the chit chat"

"Chit chat – is talk right?"

"Yes, no talk" says Grey with a pointed finger

"Very well"

Christian pulls out his phone and dials Ros, "I arrived"

"Good grief! Take a rest, negotiations will start at 3 pm your time. You have plenty of time to rest"

"I know"

"Christian, remember the Japanese are weary of youth and deep in tradition, so don't be an ass from the get go"

"I am not here to kiss theirs!"

"Of course not; I sent the updated forecast of their company. Now rest, you'll need it"

"Ross you are getting bossy and forgetting who you are talking to"

"If I don't, then who?"

"Good point, well made" and Christian ends the call, without a thank you or a goodbye. Next, he texts his mother: "Arrived. Will text you when I am back." Finally, he texts his friend Elena: "Arrive. Dinner and a drink on the 8th?"

The SUV comes to a full stop in front of the hotel; Akihiro opens the door and guides Christian to the lobby. He also carries the luggage up to the penthouse. Akihiro is bouncy on his feet, overly exited.

_He must have had way too much coffee, will hate to see him on acid, good grief!_

Christian thinks the room is suitable, but small. Akihiro guarantees that it is the largest in the hotel – real estate is hard to find in Japan, he reminds the westerner. Chrisitan's phone vibrates "Dinner will be lovely – updated my calendar for the 8th – will be there at our usual unless I hear otherwise"

"I need to be in the office at 3:00 pm"

"I'll pick you up at 2:15 that shall give us plenty of time even if there is bad traffic, sir"

"Very well"

The next two days are invested in business negotiations and exhausting meetings. The hotel dinner is passable at best or maybe it is his ghastly mood.

On the third night, the Japanese business men try to blow up some steam by taking Christian to a karaoke bar. He is amused, and as soon as it is politically correct, Christian leaves.

"No karaoke for Mr. Grey?" Akihiro remarks

"No"

"Mr. Grey needs to relax, he is too stressed."

"I am fine"

"What can Akihiro find for Mr. Grey?"

"How a bowl of good old mac and cheese?"

"Akihiro will find this mac and cheese for Mr. Grey!"

"Good"

Once back to the penthouse, Christian showers and changes into flannel pants. When there is a knock at his door, he is surprised to find a very proud and happy Akihiro holding a brown bag.

"By all means come in…"

"Akihiro is proud; Akihiro brought mac and cheese for Mr. Grey as requested"

"Good" Christian says with a smirk that may melt any woman that is lucky enough to catch it

Akihiro sets and arranges the food, and bows. Then, he leaves with a satisfied smile on his face.

_.. and he thinks I need to relax, he is wired up!_

The next two nights, on the drive to the hotel, Akihiro presses Mr. Grey if he requires mac and cheese again; Christian just gives him orders for western food, just to shut him up; besides Christian is too tired to even attempt ordering anything from the hotel. He just wants to take a hot shower, have a hot meal, a wine and get ready for the next day's negotiations.

Friday night Akihiro starts again about what to get Mr. Grey for dinner. Christian's temper is barely controlled, the negotiations are moving at a snail's pace and there will be a break for the business men to spend their time with their families on Saturday – negotiations to restart on Sunday.

"Akihiro, just stop badgering me!"

"Mr. Grey is tense. Mr. Grey requires relax"

"I do not need to fucking relax!"

"Fucking? - Mr. Grey requires woman?"

"No"

"young girl?"

"No!"

"a man? boy?"

"No! for fucks sake leave me alone!"

"Mr. Grey requires companionship!"

"Just go!"

"I take care of everything. Mr. Grey does not worry. Dinner too."

"I will physically remove you from this room if you do not leave now"

Akihiro bows and leaves.

Christian takes a hot shower, dresses and finally starts to find the exchange funny. He fires up his computer; even if a few hours have passed, he actually still has an amused smile when there is a knock at his door. Christian opens it expecting Akihiro with some sort of dinner, yet again. This time, however, Akihiro is accompanied by a Japanese woman, wearing a kimono, white make up, long black hair pulled into complicated up do. He notices that she is petite, young, and perhaps beautiful once she washes off all her make up, it is hard to tell, he cannot determine her body, she has too many damn clothes. Her eyes are expressive and her demeanor friendly and puts him at ease. She is carrying some sort of musical instrument and there is a cart with what appears to be an assortment of dishes and food.

"What is this?"

~TBC~

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews - it is great to hear from all of you.


	2. Chapter 2: Himawari

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH2: Himawari**

"Akihiro took care of everything – a traditional Japanese dinner for Mr. Grey!"

"Alright, come in…"

"Geiko Himawari" says Akihiro as way of introduction; she bows gently.

"Christian Grey" he replies with a bow and says "come in, get settle, do whatever is it that you need to do"

Geiko Himawari walks behind Akihiro; he helps her settle the cart; he bows to her and Christian, and leaves bouncy and proud of his accomplishment.

_...He still looks like he had way too much coffee!_

Christian walks over the sofa, pulls out his phone and starts going through email; when he looks up, Geiko Himawari is quietly standing in front of the cart, one hand over the other just looking at him with a serene look on her.

"Yes?"

"Geiko Himawari is waiting for Mr. Grey to be ready for dinner"

Sensing that he is being rude, he puts his phone down and says "Alright"

With a very fluid motion, she opens her hand and indicates that Christian should sit at the eating area, which is already setup on the floor. He amuses her and sits where indicated; she presents him with a hot towel. Then, she expertly sets food in front of him, with an easy smile. Christian grabs the chopsticks, reaches the food and silently begins eating. When he looks up, he notices that she is busy setting up the string instrument she brought. Soon, soft music begins to flow and her soft melodic voice follows.

He enjoys the atmosphere she has created for him, soothing and relaxing. Once he is done with the food set before him, she gets up and clears the dishes - _her movements look like a dance_.

"I enjoyed your music, Ms. Geiko, and you have a beautiful voice…"

She giggles.

"You giggle, Ms. Geiko – is it not appropriate to compliment your art?" – _maybe she took it as in insult_

She comes back to him, and starts setting up the second course. "My name is Himawari, it means sunflower; Geiko is best translated to Geisha..."

Christians head shoots up "You are a geisha?"

"Yes. I giggled because you called me Miss Geisha. It amused me." she finishes with the food preparation, Christian follows her every single movement with increased curiosity "Himawari is from Kyoto, trained on the ways of ancient art" she continues. With an easy smile she moves her hand, palm up, over his food to indicate he should continue with his dinner. "Geiko, geisha, provide entertainment and companionship"

"… and sex" he states knowingly, rather than asks

"sex is but a small part of companionship, and not always provided nor requested. Modern Geiko sex life is private and at her discretion"

"… and what does your husband thinks of this arrangement?"

"Geiko never marries"

"… and your father?"

"one of my mothers' lovers, a Patron, a loving man that I rarely ever see."

"I see" he starts eating, she just sits there for a minute, when he finishes his bite he continues "… so how one becomes a Geiko?"

"With much hard work. Most girls are brought to a senior Geiko house, after years of training in dance, art, after many years of study a girl may be a Miko and many more to be a Geiko." Christian eats and listens attentively. "I was born to a long line of Geikos, my mother, her mother, and her mother before her, for many generations past. I have been destined to be a Geiko since before I was born. Is your food satisfactory?"

"Oh, yes. It is delicious. Thank you." She smiles and bows.

"You said you studied. What do you study?" _you are an enigma_

"Politics, math, history, music, dance…" she clears his plate and serves him some tea "…all modes of sex and the art of pleasure"

"I get the latter and of course art, music and dance, but politics, math and history?" _I am intrigued, an unusual circumstance_

"Yes, how will one provide companionship to educated men, if one is not educated herself?"

"Indeed"

"The path to a mans groin and desire is his brain" she states as if she is explaining that 1+1 = 2

He smirks and finishes the tea. Geiko Himawari cleans with an efficiency that seems like magic.

"That song you just played, what was it about?"

"It is about a cherry blossom that is carried by the wind" and she talks a good five minutes about the song, the history and the meaning of the blossom being a girl that travels and see the world.

"It was beautiful!"

"Thank you! Come" and Christian allows her to guide him to the living area.

"I am intrigued by you" he says. She serves him saki and starts massaging his head "I do not like being touched Geiko Himawari" so she stops "Sorry, your seduction may not work with me, well unless you have a whip and rope" he smirks.

"Sir, if Himawari was trying to seduce you, you would be disrobed by now" she smiles simply "but I do have a collection of whips and ropes"

Christian smiles, for the second time that night – and he even surprises himself. ".. and here for a moment I thought you were a fragile flower" he teased.

"Did Mr. Grey forgot I am a Geiko?"

"Ah yes… geisha… trained in all modes of sex and the art of pleasure." He says with an amused voice. She bows her head with a smile.

"… and you are a geisha whose name is Sunflower?"

"Yes, my mother named me because the flower starts small; then grows tall and beautiful. The stalks are strong and proud, but humble enough to know it needs to follow the sun"

"That is a wonderful reason to name a girl sunflower" _and I bet the sun is a man, perhaps just men in general_

"Yes, Mr. Grey it is… Grey is Haiiro, means the color like this?" and she points to a piece of grey silk in her kimono

"Yes" _and all the fifty shades of fuckupness that I am_

They talk for hours to follow; she talks about a lake surrounded by sunflowers that she used to play around when she was a child; that at this time of the year, all the sunflowers would be blooming. Her description is so vivid, that he can actually make a picture in his mind as if he is standing in the middle of the meadow, including the sounds of the birds and the whistling wind, smells of the wild and lake, so isolated one can hear his own heartbeat.

She talks abut her school, a one room hut, for poor girls in that area. He mentions the need to help poor children around the world, education being a great option on time of peace, but with war areas it is safety and food that is most important. The atrocities war brings to already impoverished countries and regions, are topics that carry them for hours. She correlates them to the history of war in Japan and surrounding areas. Conversation with Himawari is easy and intellectually stimulating.

When the sky is as black as it can get, and the night is well on its way to be over, she bids good night and hands him a business card with a picture of a single tall sunflower in a cottage garden, the sunflower is taller that anything else in the painting taking center stage; it is a serene painting of contrasting greens, blues and yellows; there is a shadow of a woman standing by. The business card has a phone number underneath the picture; no name, no address.

"Van Gogh, garden with sunflower" Christian says

"Yes" obviously glad that the painting is recognized

"Well, I can say it has been a true pleasure. Ms Sunflower, Geiko Himawari"

"The pleasure has been mine, Haiiro, Mr. Grey, good night!"

When Christian closes his eyes to rest for the night, his mind immediately goes to Amsterdam. _He is walking the steps to the museum, he can smell the antiseptic smell that museums typically have, steps resonating in the distance. He is walking along the wall, stopping to admire the works of art being displayed. How can a tormented man produce such master pieces…. He walks past an upside down crab, a pair of black clogs, and a village with rolling hills._ What intrigues him the most are the details of each painting, the paint strokes. _He finds what he is looking for, Garden with sunflower, just as he remembers sturdy stalks towering over the cottage fences, the yellow and brown flower slightly down cast. There are other paintings around, there is an outline of the back of a young woman, maybe it is just a girl, master strokes, a master piece on its simplicity of black and white, her face is no visible, she is thin very thin, one arm is visible, wrapping around her abdomen…. Then the outline is no longer a girl, but of him, he is small, very small, and hungry very hungry, painfully hungry… he is trying to be quiet not to be found, but he is, and then a man pulls him by his hair and uses his back as an ashtray ...mommmy, mommmy please, it hurts mommmmmyyyy…_ Christian wakes up with a start. Once he finally calms himself down, he realizes he feels caged in the small room.

Christian thinks about how pleasurable the company that Geiko Himawari was; he would like to see her again, and he is intrigued. After a shower, and breakfast, he picks up his phone and dials the number on the card.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" her voice carries

"Ms. Sunflower? This is Christian Grey"

"Yes, Haiiro, it is a pleasant surprise" he can hear a genuine smile in her voice, _is she for real?_

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3: Sunflower

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

A/N: I am trying not to be too explicit or graphic; walking the fine line of giving you a picture of what is going on without a full blown play by play account – let me know what you think. Too little? Too much?

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH3: Sunflower**

_is she for real?_

"I want…" _no I cannot demand_ … he slows down "Good day Ms. Himawari…. I was wondering if you would be so kind to accompany me, perhaps show me your lake?" he inhales "…maybe as perhaps a tour guide" _yes that is it something neutral, no sex required, but very much desired I have not had sex in a week, I am about to explode_

"You have time? Long trip, an hour drive, then a hike, will take all day, may be back late, back for dinner the earliest"

"Oh yes, I am free. Are you free? I do not want to impose"

"Not at all Mr. Grey; Himawari was going to tend the garden to relax, a trip to the lake will be a better option, I think"

They arrange for her to come to his hotel. He calls Akihiro to drive them. When the time comes, Christian is pleasantly surprised, Himawari has truly a beautiful, elegant and confident face; he can see it now without all the white make up to hide her features. She is wearing a simple sun dress and sandals. He can make out that she indeed has a great body as well, her long straight hair is parted and pulled to the front at either side, framing her body and her chest – _wonder what her nipples look like, her breast are hidden by her hair, there is a pull in his groin_.

The trip consists of a drive, a trip on the JR Line and yet more driving. They fall into an easy conversation about the happenings of the world, sometimes falling to a silent companionship each engulfed on their own thoughts; they also talk about Van Gogh and his life, and his art as well as other painters.

People, old, and young, men and women, keep staring and pointing to Christian, Akihiro informs him that it is "because you are too tall and have bright hair, Mr. Grey!"

When they finally arrive, Akihiro is to wait in the village; this is his home town as well so he wants to visit his aging mother. _So that is how Akihiro knows Himawari, they are from the same little town in the mountains!_

Himawari and Christian are to hike up to the lake. On the way, she points out to a small one room hut that is the 'School for poor girls'; there are girls dancing around, an Himawari mentions that they are practicing for the Akeno Sunflower Festival that is to happen next weekend.

"Ms. Himawari, how about the boys?"

"The men have a better life than girls here. The girls need the help"

"Then how will men recognize and enjoy the company of educated women, if they are not educated themselves?" he chides.

She bows her head with a small smile playing at her lips "This no geisha house, it is school only" she emphasizes. They stay watching the dancing children, for almost an hour. They are obviously poor, but their garments are clean, and they look happy. The movements are complicated; the younger ones stumble about, smiling and giggling with the simple innocence of childhood.

After their hike, once they arrive at a blue lake, Christian feels a sense of deja vu; her description was so vivid he feels as if he has been there before. A sea of yellow spreads at his feet, blue skies with green trees at the distance. The sunflowers are indescribable, "you must had enjoyed your childhood trips to this lake." They walk around they lake taking in the serene surroundings.

"Yes, very much" She guides him to a path that goes to a small cottage. A round and brown hut, built of stone, wood and straw; there is simple wood furniture through out. There are a couple of rooms beyond, which he cannot categorize. The floor is made of round river stones put together with mud and made smooth though the years, or perhaps centuries.

She mentions that it has been in her family for generations. She walks to the kitchen and prepares lunch; she talks about childhood memories of games, fishing and family time. They eat and start heading back. Once they are out of the hut, walking around the lake, Christian reaches and kisses her; she puts her hands under his chin and around his jaw accepting the kiss. It is a passionate kiss that makes him painfully erect and her just as ready. When they end the kiss, she offers to show him her collection of ropes and whips back at the cottage.

She guides him to a back room, where ropes of bright colors are hung on hooks around the room. There are, what he recognizes, as suspension devices on the ceiling. Whips, crops and paddles decorate the room. There is what can only be described as an old sturdy wooden table in the middle of the room – this is a more rudimentary version of his playroom.

"Very nice, Ms. Sunflower!"

"It is, you are the first westerner to come here"

"I am humbled."

"These are breathtaking" he says pointing to the images on the walls. There are drawings, paintings and pictures of women, and men, young and old, bound, tied and some gagged. Some are obviously aroused, some are not. For just a few their faces are discernible and look to be in deep pleasure. Some are bound in patterns using just once color – like red or blue. Others are tied with multiple colors in intricate patterns. Christian examines them intensely.

Finally he breaks the silence "what would you like to do?" _I know what I want_

She makes it clear that it is for him to choose. Soon, Christian is engrossed in binding her; she guides him on how to achieve the patterns he is after. He starts simple, using red rope across her legs, knees bended and pointed to opposite sides; her calves to her inner tights; her flesh turning pink under the red rope; her breasts wrapped with rope to point straight to the ceiling and her arms tied in the back; her core is wide open just for the taking; she is darker there than his usual girls, when she is opened like this, her vibrant pink inner core is visible, it captures his attention and he twitches in anticipation … he moves into her and does not stop until he finds release.

As time goes by, he attempts more of the complicated patterns with multiple ropes. The table, he thinks, is just the right height for the typical shorter Japanese man; however, Christian is much taller and has to bend his knees to even be able to find her. He does not mind, she looks decadent; he looses count how many times he finds release nor does he know how many times she has called 'Haiiro' in the throws of orgasmic spasms.

When she is on the table, he crawls on top of her. He likes the patterns that allow her to move slightly while she is on the table, he truly enjoys feeling her, bound but not immobile under his weight. They take a break, go for a swim in the moon light, and do it again. When they are exhausted, they sleep for half an hour, and then they are ready to try another pattern, another position, another orgasm. _She is the first woman ever to be able to keep up with him_.

She is bound with an intricate pattern of knots and color ropes; she is laying on her stomach, on the table, legs tied together draping over one of the sides, arms above her head – _so beautiful_. A fever of desire over takes him, a hotness that he cannot get away from, an animalistic need in search of yet one more release; he is losing control – _she must be punished, she is making him loose control_.

He reaches for a paddle, and hits her exposed soft cheeks, over and over and over again; he takes a crop and hits her already swollen core. Finally, he cannot wait any longer moving his hips from side to side, gyrating and pushing in and out in a frantic rhythm - _lost, he cannot think, he cannot talk, he is just chasing something that is just out of reach_.

Then he stills, grunts and pulsates inside her; he is burnt up. A few minutes later, he unbinds her.

"Bed, with me, Haiiro?"

"No, you go ahead. I want to go outside for a minute" _I do not want nor desire cuddles, nor anyone on my bed_

She goes to the back, to a bed; she drops herself into the mattress, and falls a sleep almost immediately. Christian just rests on the table and closes his eyes.

By the time the sunrise arrives, Christian has to leave for the Sunday brunch business meeting. She offers him tea and rice cakes to eat on their hike back. During their hike, Himawari shares that the hut also has a bedroom off the kitchen where she lost her virginity to the highest bidder. A gentle man 40 years her senior. Christian did not press her for information, but got the sense she was a lot younger than when he lost his.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4: Haiiro's request

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

A/N: I am trying not to be too explicit or graphic; walking the fine line of giving you a picture of what is going on without a full blown play by play account – let me know what you think.

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH4: Haiiro's request**

Some time during the ride back, Christian falls a sleep. He is awoken when they arrive at his hotel, where he quickly showers and goes to the business brunch.

"Mr. Grey, tell me what did you do this yesterday?" The Financial Services Minister asks – expecting a tour of a temple, or a museum

"I visited the town of Akeno" and the conversation turned to the dancing children, the upcoming Akeno festival and the school for poor children "I think my company would like to make a donation to the school for solar panels; I think it would allow the children to be more comfortable with the changes in temperature and perhaps provide a means for hot food" Christians passion for renewal energy comes across and the two men get lost on the importance of energy and how simple technology can improve a whole region.

"You are a man of many hidden interests, Mr. Grey"

The negotiations turn for the better and by noon on Monday, the marathon business meetings and negotiations are completed. All in all, it has been a successful business trip. There is just one more thing he wants to do, expend more time with Himawari.

"Ms. Sunflower, can I see you tonight?"

"Come over to my home, Haiiro, around 5" and they decide that Christian would like to see how Himawari binds a Miko.

So he cancels his flight back and delays returning to Seattle for a few days.

"I am impressed!"

"Ross, if I didn't know better, I would think you doubted me"

"No, not at all. How long will this vacation last?"

"Ross, I just need a break"

"You deserve it! Glad you got it all done though" and they hang up.

Christian sends a two word text to Elena: Dinner Canceled. And with that Christian is off to visit Himarawi. When he arrives, her home is essentially a square with a garden in the middle. Each side of the square has different functions, the area where Himawari guides him to, is obviously the entertainment area. There is saki set out for him and Himawari introduces Miko Rie.

"How old is she?" she _looks young but with the make up it is hard to know_

"She is twenty, almost a full Geiko"

"Ok, hello Miko Rie, I am Mr. Grey" the shy Rie smiles and bows

Christian and Himawari sit, enjoy some saki, and talk, while Miko Rie serves them both. Then, after a while, Geiko Himawari gives a signal to Miko Rie and she slowly starts to disrobe; until she is completely nude. Christian just observes. Rie is pretty, she has a round face, hair up; her breasts are large and heavy with dark nipples that look sensitive.

Geiko Himawari moves effortlessly to Rie and wraps a rope around her waist, Rie uses her hands to pull herself up and Himawari suspends Rie on some hooks from the ceiling, sideways. Himawari proceeds to bind Rie's knees up and bends the legs, wrapping Rie's arms around the knees and shackling the wrists. At this point, Rie is essentially in a fetal position, suspended sideways. At some point Christian had approached the women and studies the complex patterns that Himawari has achieved.

"You are an artist, she looks so beautiful!" Himawari bows and indicates that Christian is now to take over and to do whatever he likes.

He closes the distance slowly, gazing just like a cheetah would when it has decided on its prey but not yet charging at full speed. He runs his hand across her body, caressing the ropes that bind her. He runs his knuckles across her back, her long neck, her face. He closes his eyes and smells her scent, drinking her in… as if smelling and touching her would satisfy all his cravings.

He keeps Rie bound just as she is, and slowly enters her; he moves his hips, rotating as he goes. He uses the ropes to hold on to, moving his arms forwards and backwards to set the tempo. Eventually his pace increases to a punishing rate, finally finding release. He goes back, takes a drink and does it again and again – _his brain is blank, he is going by pure instinct_.

Then he unbinds her enough to stand her up; he stretches her legs and massages them with oil Himarawi provides; she is now low enough that she can barely touch the tip of her toes on the floor, suspended by her arms – _all her beautiful body accessible._

He caresses all of her; his oiled up hands are so much bigger than her; when he puts each hand on either side of her torso, he can almost touch the fingers of the opposite hand. He walks back, his front to her back, and kisses her long neck. He nibbles her ears, licking the sensitive skin; she arches her head in pleasure. He closes his fists around each breast, as hard as he can, holding tight while he impales her; he is covered with a thin veneer of sweat; all his muscles straining, his well defined muscles are visible under the tension. After almost an hour of a punishing pulse; all his movements come to a sudden stop, with a grunt, he finds release yet again.

Once Christian has regained some control of his senses, he unhooks Rie and brings her to the floor so that she can rest on her knees, arms down, wrists shackled in front of her. Her hands are shaking; he walks over and takes a drink, giving her a few minutes to compose. He wants to do to those breasts – _large, soft, sensitive_…. he walks to her front and positions himself; pulling on her nipples while he trusts into the mounds of flesh; her tongue licking every time, her soft hands on him… he is with Rie for hours.

Finally, he unbinds her, softly massaging her wrists, and kissing her forehead – _she looks exhausted, barely keeping her eyes opened, he is sated_.

Himawari guides Christian to an awaiting hot bath and once he is freshened up, she wraps him with a kimono. They walk through the garden which is peaceful; he can totally understand the tranquility that it brings to the inhabitants of the home.

"Like I mentioned, Geiko Himawari, I have a few more days in Japan. I would like to expend in your guidance"

"My doors are open for you, Haiiro, what would you like for me to prepare for you?"

"guidance to bring out writhing, mewling, bucking, wanton for enjoyment, and pleasure… enticement"

"Very good, Haiiro – or perhaps I should start calling you Marquis?"

"… and so you recognize the reference?"

"Of course"

"Haiiro or Mr. Grey will do. Keep them over 20 and could we go without the white make up?"

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5: As if seen by the 1st time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

A/N: WOW – Thank you sooooo very much for all the kind words and reviews. It is heart warming that you take the time to read my story; and I am grateful that you review it as well – thanks!

WARNING: this chapter is to show 'how bad it can be' inspired by "I am a sadist" and "The real bad shit… You should see what I can do with a whip and a cane" – AS usual, I tried not to be too explicit on what is going on; however, those sensitive should skip it and move on to the next chapter which I published at the same time as this one to give you the option….

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH5: As if seen the first time**

_-guidance to bring out writhing, mewling, bucking, wanton for enjoyment, and pleasure… enticement_

As Christian and Geiko Himawari walk through her garden she starts "Haiiro, I am your teacher, I guide you – yes?"

"Of course!"

"There are many Miko here. You will practice with them, but no sex – this is no bordello…"

"I am sorry Geiko Himawari, I do not want to insult you" Christian interrupts her._ Maybe this is a mistake I am not looking for an orgy, what is this all about?_

She gently raises her hand and continues as if he had not interrupted her "Mostly I do not train others. I am your teacher, you the student. I set rules, I decide lesson that you must learn – yes?" they arrive to an area in the garden that has been set up with different types of belts, canes, whips and crops.

"Yes" Christian is still confused as to what is going on, _sometimes she can be full of riddles_

"I choose what needs to be learned – it is important"

"Ok"

"Good. We understand. Now lets see what you can do with these, I correct you if I think so."

Christian expends the morning hitting tree with whips and crops and belts and canes. Geiko Himawari observes his movements; she also makes requests such as hit here with a whip, gently, sometimes she corrects his hands just to show what she is looking for.

"You know many things, Haiiro-san. Come, follow me, I think it is time for next lesson" Christian follows her into a room that seems like a cave carved from rock. He is speechless, it looks like it came straight out of one of Marquis De Sade's wet dreams.

There are devices for punishments of all kinds, cages, chains, wroth iron whipping benches, spreader bars, grids that can be used to shackle anyone, in any position – the works. It is oddly enthralling. Geiko Himawari calls a girl in and instructs Christian to use the skills they practiced all morning.

Christian uses the spreader bar, shackles her wrists and ankles to one of the grids and sets the height to be right around his shoulders. She is now suspended from the ceiling; her body forming a letter 'U.'

Christian, at first, uses all of what they practiced in the morning at least once on her body. Then he grabs a leather flogger and starts at the top of her legs, through her tights, and moves to her arms and down her breast and abdomen. Geiko Himawari observes. Then he reaches for a metal and leather flogger and drags it across her body, then as fast lightning he concentrates on her core, two very painful hits. The Miko skin turns a vivid red, she whimpers in pain, the more she whimpers the harsher the punishment; the harder the next hit is, the harder his dick becomes, his gaze is of pure enjoyment, he is lost in his own world.

Geiko Himawari looks at him as if she is seeing him for the first time. She reaches for his hand to stop him. Christian turns to her, hits her hand with the crop and pulls Geiko into him; in one swift motion he grabs her hand and wraps it around his dick and starts pulling her hair.

She does not say anything and pumps him until he finds release. All the while Geiko is analyzing him - _it is just not play, it is just not curiosity, not just rough, it is pleasure from extreme pain… and he looses control and now she is responsible for his training_

By the time Christian reaches release, Geiko Himawari has a different lesson plan. Once Christian comes down from the height and regains the use of his brain, he feels like he has failed a very important test. Geiko Himawari directs him into a bath.

After the bath; Christian is invited for tea. There, he finds Geiko Himawari waiting for him.

- _it is best to do this now, he may be able to concentrate now that he played already and had time to regroup a little bit, his urges may be more manageable now_

"After tea, there is one more lesson I want to teach you before the end of the day, then we start tomorrow with other things"

"Ok, what is this lesson about?"

"aegis"

When they enter the room that looks like a cave, they encounter another Miko being bound in ropes of different colors.

"This Miko is masochist, you need to make sure to stop at right time, she won't tell you to stop" and she gives him a cane and crop, and suspends the Miko from her feet. Christian starts with the cane and enjoys practicing his canning skills.

_He is going for maximum pain, he is not paying attention to Miko's body_

Geiko Himawari grabs Christian's hand and puts it on Miko's stomach "She ready to orgasm, feel; right before orgasm you can feel it here" Soon after the woman finds her release but Christian does not stop, he continues with the cane; his demons taking over.

Again Geiko Himawari stops him and takes him to the side. Some helpers come and take the Miko away.

"Why do you keep stopping me and interfering!" Christian yells in exasperation

"Haiiro-san, you do not know why I stop you?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking – what kind of …"

"Haiiro-san, I told you she is masochist, and I told you to be safe and think. You did not stop when she had trouble breathing. You are responsible for safety and you do not keep girl safe!"

"W-What!... no she enjoyed it"

"You get lost in your pleasure, and do not see her distress"

Christian is fuming_ - I have been doing this for a while, who she thinks she is lecturing me about safety and distress – what the fuck is wrong with this picture _

But then he calms himself down enough to humor her. At some point, though, he is done just humoring her, and actually starts to listen. For the next few hours, there is no use of corporal punishment at all, just a stream of different women suspended or put in strange positions. Geiko Himawari explaining the importance of reading the girl's body; anticipating when to stop. He listens, she studies him. She stresses that it is his responsibility that they be safe and explains the techniques used.

_These are much different than the ones he is used to; these look sexy as if done by an artist; Elena's look rough and primitive in comparison_.

Through out the years, in his mind he would revisit this particular lesson and even years later to still discover new meanings and teachings.

~TBC~

A/N: I did not give any girls names because that is how Christian saw them, nameless, just bodies to practice on.


	6. Chapter 6: Bring out writhing,

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

A/N: I am trying not to be too explicit or graphic; walking the fine line of giving you a picture of what is going on without a full blown play by play account – let me know what you think. Too little? Too much?

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH6: bring out writhing, mewling, bucking**

Christian still is wearing his boxers, Geiko Marawi binds Chrisitan's wrists behind his back, and he is lowering his face between Miko Rie's tights. All of the sudden an image just pops up, last time Christian's hands were bound behind his back, Elena was wearing her leather halter; beating him with a crop to encourage him to slurp, and suck more, faster and faster to the beat of the crop; to the point his lips felt numb. Christian enjoyed the mental image; he almost felt the bite of the crop on him.

Geiko Himarawi gently admonished, "Haiiro, you are missing the point, use your eyes, voice, and how about your feet!"

He just looks at her with darkened eyes… he knows the rules of this game, his boxers stay on, no hands, just use other parts of the body for her pleasure.

"You need to experience this first, I did not explain well" and she unbounds his hands and he swaps with Miko Rie. Geiko binds Miko Rie's hands behind her back, and leaves Christian's boxers on. Miko Rie eyes him coquettishly, rubs her core on his knees and uses her feet to rub his legs. She massages him using her feet, gently. He relaxes and closes his eyes enjoying the sensations. She sucks one of his fingers, rough, hard and purposely.

_- just a little longer, just like that, hummmm_

Then Miko Rie starts liking his toes, his right foot; she nibbles slowly along his right leg to his groin. He is throbbing.

She stops right were the boxers end and switches to the left leg, liking down, through his knee to his left foot. Miko Rie continues to his left foot, his toes and around to the outside of his leg all the way up.

By this time, his erection is almost painful; she uses her mouth to massage his toes; she then moves her face to the top of his boxers and bites, ever so softly through the fabric, several times, and stops. Christian starts to pull Miko Rie's hair to guide her mouth, her lips barely touch him and he feels her breath, or may be it is a soft kiss.

_- just open your mouth already!_

Geiko Himawari explains that at this point it all should continue to the torso but that they will stop right there and swap again.

Christian is breathing in fast shallow breaths. Her hands are freed, his bound. He kisses her forehead, and runs his tongue across her hair line, down to her ears, and her neck. He slurps the arms and armpits.

He kisses the sensitive skin around the breast, and as hard as it is, he ignores the nipples, he just gently blows a little hot air.

He keeps on liking and slurping his way down her body, her belly button, then her thighs, moving down a leg, and up the other. She is mumbling things in Japanese, but their meaning are universal… do not stop, keep going, feels so good, please oh please…

He uses his big toe to bring her almost to orgasm and teases "shall I stop?"

"No, please"

"I think we should stop and let you cool off … or maybe I just finish this up"

"finish finish"

"Ok" and he finally brings his mouth to her core. He drinks her all in and looses himself in her scent; he has her in her mouth when she bucks up and screams in passion. He sits up with a satisfied smirk. Geiko Himawari gives Rie some instructions in Japanese and Rie leaves.

Geiko Himawari holds Christian's gaze and approaches him, slowly stands him up and makes a deal of removing his boxers, gasping when he finally springs free. His hands are still bound; he is standing and she is on her knees, her face is just at the right height. She takes her tongue out and wet her lips. He readies himself for her mouth; but she inclines her face to one side and blows cooling air into him.

His penis bobs up and down on its own accord. Geiko Himawari looks up with wonton eyes and moves her wet lips down his shaft, down his balls and in one fluid motion slurps the underside, licking the perineum.

Christian heavy breathing is her reward…

"You intoxicate me, Haiiro-san" and pulls his balls into her mouth

She looks back up "I want to taste you" and she drinks in the clear liquid that is now dripping off him "you taste very good, I like your taste Haiiro-san" she takes his head in all the way back to her throat, coating him in saliva, swirling her tongue, pressing her lips, moving her head up and down.

Christian groans and moans…

Geiko Himawari inclines her head to the other side, and moves to his balls again. She changes the pattern, licking, sucking, up, down, his head, shaft, balls. He starts to unconsciously buck his hips, she puts her pinkie on top of him and she takes him in all the way in. In a smooth motion, she takes her lubricated pinkie to his anus and inserts it just a little bit. He releases into her throat, she hums and swallows and gulps it all in, small amounts leak on the sides of her mouth and she uses her tongue to clean around her mouth and slurps her lips.

"Wow" is all Christian can say

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7: The way to enticement

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH7: the way to enticement**

"Haiiro, you want lesson on enticement. Better practice on girl that does not like western men. Miko Rie was too easy on you; she likes you." Christian just smirks a little "Miko Mari likes Asian men. This way you know you are doing things right and it is not because you look nice to them."

"I can understand that"

"Come, follow…" they enter a small room with simple couches and chairs. "Today, Miko Mari is here for you, you no need to sex with her, and you need to make her want to be with you, just because of what your body promise to do to her"

"Very well"

"I teach, guide you, give you ideas, she is instructed to be hard on you, not to allow you to touch her until she really wants you to."

"I do have a few tricks as well. Maybe you learn something new too" he smirks too assured of himself.

"Haiiro, today I am your teacher – yes"

"Yes"

"Good, then we are ready" and at that moment a pleasant woman, maybe around 25 years old arrives; dressed with a kimono, her hair up in a bun, simple make up – _much better than the white_

She sits across from him "Miko Mari"

"Hi there, I am Mr. Grey" and he reaches to touch her hand, Geiko Hamiwari immediately intercepts his hand "you must make her want to be touched." Miko Mari is fluent in Japanese, English as well as German. She is well traveled.

Slowly, Christian and her start to talk. However, he is too eager to touch her and she tends to retreat. _He is failing, embarrassingly so, and with a want to be Geisha this should be a piece of cake, how embarrassing!_

"Slow down Haiiro. You too eager. Read body so you know if she wants to be touched."

_- for all I know she is gay. All the girls just want me – this is new! Give me a whip and a cane, I'll have her begging for me in no time_

"Girls… Women … want mystery, feel enticed, do not touch her so early"

They try again, changing tactics here and there. _He keeps falling flat on his face._

"Slow down Haiiro, women like mystery" and just to prove her case, she grabs Christian's hand, pulls apart the kimono, and puts his finger in Miko. He feels her hair and her labia, but she is dry.

Miko Mari just shakes her head mischievously and says in a whisper a simple "Sorry"

_- maybe she is all dried up like an old prune! _he smirks to himself.

Christian finally starts to follow all of Geiko Hamiwari's instructions. Eventually he is able to touch Miko Mari's hands, and with Geiko Hamiwari's guidance, Christian learns the erotic areas of the hand and how to massage them in circular motions, softly, modifying pressure here and there - around the palm, in between the fingers, sucking the knuckles. She guides him, moving up the hand, concentrating on the sensitive areas of the underside of the wrists and inside the crook of the elbow.

He also learns how to touch the knees, and their undersides. The caresses DOWN the legs of the woman and how to create anticipation and desire for him to go UP instead on soft, repetitive, simple circular motion.

The feet and ankles are next to receive attention. Geiko Hamiwari shows him the erogenous areas that go straight to a woman's libido. Gaiko Hamawari grabs Christian's hand and puts his finger in Miko Mari again.

– _progress, but not there quite yet, maybe not a prune after all_.

After a while, Miko Mari is allowing him to advanced his touches. He touches around her shoulders, massages her lower back and her stomach by her belly button. He is to avoid her breasts; so he does. When he is massaging around her ears, and slowly kissing her neck, he feels her tense and she slowly releases a single breath.

_– humm you do like this don't you?_

He softly murmurs sweet nothings and continues nipping and sucking. He gets lost in the moment, drinking in her aroma. Kissing and nipping her neck, his hands softly caressing the underside of her ass, at the junction of her legs and her cheeks.

She says something in Japanese and Gaiko Hamawari grabs Christian's hand and puts his finger into Miko Mari's core once more. He is startled, and his eyes burn with amusement.

– _she is finally dripping wet… not a prune after all._

"See she is finally likes what you are doing, just from your touch. Good job, Mr. Grey"

He puts his finger in his mouth, sucks it and makes a deal to show how delicious he thinks it tastes. Miko Mari stands up, gives him a small bow and leaves, giggling.

~TBC~

A/N: I thought Christian needed to learn about 'good touch', to slow down and not to just go straight for a whip (I think that is what he learned from Elena) nor attack or be possessive of a woman's mouth or crotch (a young man's natural inclination – one that has not have girlfriends … well ya know what I mean!).


	8. Chapter 8: For enjoyment and pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH8: for enjoyment, and pleasure**

Geiko Himawari and Christian are enjoying a quiet dinner together in her garden. "… Ms. Sunflower, I really enjoyed your cottage in Akeno" as way of conversation.

"Yes it is a serene place. I can take you back, Haiiro, if you so desire."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Tomorrow, Haiiro, will you come with me to Kyoto?"

"I looked up Kyoto, it is an ancient city, steeped in history. As I recall you told me you are from there, Ms. Sunflower"

"Yes, I have apartment there. Will you come?"

"Yes, Akihiro can take us."

"7 hours by car, it is best to drive to Tokyo and then we take shinkansen, from Tokyo. All trip no longer than three hours, maybe less."

"Very well"

~0~

Akihiro proves resourceful, he has the trip planned and taken care of in no time.

_- he still looks like he is wired!_

The trio arrives in Kyoto, and Geiko Himawari guides them trough the city; she takes them to a shrine, to the ImperialPalace, and Park. At the entrance of the Palace, a paparazzi takes a picture of Christian walking on the gravel path, with a smirk, listening to an animated Akihiro.

_- that will be on the stands tomorrow!_

Once back at Geiko Himawari's apartment, she tells him she has left instructions with Akihiro to meet up with her in two hours. Christian retires to a guest bedroom and answers emails and reviews business documents _– just because he is on vacation GEH will not run itself even though Ros is doing a good job._

Akihiro takes Christian to a tea house and explains that Geiko Himarwari is very excited to perform a true Geiko dance for him; that Akihiro will be back at her apartment; and will be back to pick him up when ready. A Miko guides Christian to a tea room and puts a kimono on – _with her assistance, those things are too complicated to be practical_

So, Christian sits among several men with drinks; they sit there and enjoy music and dance performed by several Geiko; he notices that they are served by very skilled Miko whose well coordinated movements look like a dance on itself. He keeps waiting for Geiko Himawari to make her presence; but she does not.

Once everything is over, Christian is guided to a private room where he finally sees Geiko Himawari waiting for him. She is in full Geiko regalia, a colorful kimono, her face completely white, red lips, knees bended, arms slightly up. She looks like a porcelain doll. Christian bows and sits on a cushion. There is music being played by an older woman in a corner; the dance is beautiful, exquisite actually, he likes the way she moves. Finally, she sits next to him and they talk.

She explains the meaning of the dance, and that this trip is meant for him to experience enjoyment, and beauty. She flirts with him something fierce; and he feels the now common pull in his groin. After a few hours of right open flirting and innuendos; Geiko Himawari explains that their session is over and it is time to leave and she will meet with him back at the apartment in 20 minutes.

As promised, Akihiro is there to take Christian back to the apartment. Christian is confused and upset. He feels played and seduced by the woman; he is loosing control, he desires her.

_- and knowing, having tasted how good she is._ There again is the pull of his groin_ if she was mine, I would take her into my playroom and teach her a lesson for being such a tease!_

No long after they arrive, Geiko Himawari returns, and she notices the state Christian is in. She smiles.

"You are a tease!" he says as way of greeting

"I was your Geiko tonight, nothing more nothing less, entertainment for pleasure"

"You owe me!" _you owe me a fuck, you earned a punishment, he runs his hand over his hair and pulls slightly in frustration._

"What is it that you think I owe you, Haiiro-san?"

They stand there, a stand off reminiscent of the old west. It is almost as if they are waiting for the other to draw a gun. Christian takes a big gulp of air, trying to fill his lungs one last time before the final shot. But then some thing happens inside of him and barely whispers "May be you do not owe me" his eyes narrow making it apparent he does not believe what he is saying.

"No I do not owe you anything, I gave you a gift of my art"

"It was beautiful, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you!" he closes his eyes and images of her bound and moaning his name pop into his mind.

"You got true Geiko experience. You always too impatient" Christian starts to calm down a bit more and decides that a bad temper is no way to act with his host.

"Very well, are you amused now, Ms. Sunflower?"

"Yes, very much so, saki or wine, she offers" they drink for a while; and make plans to go to Akeno for the sunflower festival; and then she retires.

Christian is in his room, going through some business reports when she comes to his room, no white make up, draped with a yellow silk robe. The robe is exquisite; no doubt about it, soft made of the finest oriental silk, her hair is down her back, her nipples erect and their shape visible through the silk, one shoulder peaking through. She is outstandingly beautiful; his groin is painful and if she is teasing him it would be a cruel joke!

– _his last thought for the evening is that now he is being seduced by a very experienced Geiko_.

Christian swallows, for a split second he considers to play hard to get, but then he approaches Geiko Himawari and his knuckles caress her shoulder "You looked wonderful tonight, flashes of your body on mine kept coming uninvited while you danced for me…" he approaches her neck and inhales her scent "… and having you here standing right here for me is a whish of desire becoming a reality"

"This reality is from Himawari to Haiiro; not from Geiko to customer"

"Yes, I deeply apologize; I am sorry if I insulted you with my … outburst"

"You are a man, men are… prone to outburst"

"Indeed"

Geiko Himawari, as it turns out, is a master seductress. She did not have far to go with Christian but she did bring out all of her tricks any way; and so did he. It is hard to determine who is seducing who; it is a game that Christian enjoys very much

– _and when Christian remembers her, for the rest of his life, he will think of her like this_.

They expend the night with each other; playing for hours. At first he binds her to a daybed, in all fours, her wrists bound to either side, her knees spread open the rope that ties them to her elbows loose enough to provide some movement, her ankles bound to the feet of the bed. Her wet core is open to him as if it were a flower full of honey ready for him. He cannot resist and tastes, kisses, bites, and licks her; he gets lost in her, in her scent, in her taste. Once inside her, he sets a fast and punishing rhythm, his muscles straining, his body covered with a thin layer of sweat, in and out, in and out he goes until he finds release, tensing and cursing under his breath.

Quickly changing positions he unbinds her legs and one of her arms. He is just going with the flow, he does not think what to do next; it is all on a whim that she ends up seating on the headboard of the daybed her arms up tide to either side, her legs spread open as far as they go, toes pointing to different corners of the room. He is biting her, pulling her hair when he grabs a nearby candle and drops wax on her nipples and her inner tights. She moans in pain and pleasure. He gets lost once again in her. During those hours there is nothing outside, there is no universe but the one in which they exist. The room smells of each other, of sex and it is intoxicating animal desire, pure and unadulterated carnal lust.

~TBC~

A/N: Well, there you have it… only two more chapters left for this story; so let me know how I am doing. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH9: realizations**

Akehiro, Geiko Himawari, and Christian make the trip back, when he is yet again in her garden, he gets a call from Ros "I am sorry to cut your vacation short, Mr. Grey." Christian walks away.

Geiko Himawari stays rooted where she was, she does not follow and is not interested in hearing his conversation; but, she sees the change in him immediately. The serene man that had been in front of her just minutes ago; transforms into a no-nonsense business man, in command. It is almost scary. Once the phone call is over; he returns to her, kisses her passionately, and with an authoritative voice says that he must return back home.

No explanations given, no explanations asked, no promises of future visits, just a kiss and a "It has been the best knowing you, Ms Sunflower!"

While he is being driven to his hotel, Christian arranges a large sum of money – about triple what they had negotiated - to be deposited into Geiko Himarawi's private account; and an even larger amount to her school's account – he sends her a note saying that it was a donation for her school and to expect solar panels to be installed.

~0~

During his flight back, Christian's transformation to Christian Grey CEO is completed. He takes command of the business world once again, demands to have a meeting upon arrival; he studies the numbers that flash through his computer, and his minds make the necessary leaps and bounds as only his brain is able to do. His temper brewing at the incompetence he cannot understand how others miss what is in plain view.

When he arrives at his Escala penthouse, he cleans up and goes to GEH headquarters. As expected all senior staff is there ready for him; he takes command. All that afternoon, he makes the decisions that need to be made, one company liquidated, several people fired, one hostile take over.

Finally, back to the solitude of his apartment, and after a couple of glasses of wine he goes to sleep only to awake in a few hours time trashing from a nightmare. He does not really remember it in detail this time, but it is always a flavor of the same: the whore, her pimp, and his former abused self.

He starts to play the piano. The piano has always been an escape for his mind, his hands fly over the keys on a practiced fluid motion as if they have minds of their own... Christian's mind goes over the last few days as he plays

_He really enjoyed it, Geiko Himarawi is a master … _he smiles_… she is a really good fuck… all those Miko around are a plus; … _he feels a twitch_… Rie has a really nice stack…the cabin is great, maybe one day a mountain retreat would be nice … he even liked the full Geiko treatment …boy he was upset with her that day…_ he smiles

During those days he was too busy living the moment, enjoying the ride, his brain took a vacation, his dick did all the thinking _– is that what it feels like to be a normal horny 22 yr old?_

_The sex at the cabin was something else, like a high on drugs… _he starts on another piece of music_… he would like a repeat or two… her BJs are incredible …best he ever had… sex in her apartment was very nice… he would like to do that again… Geiko Himawari's teacher must have been Venus herself!_

There is a fleeting nagging thought; almost a whisper of one, his minds peruses it

_…during the whole time he never had intercourse with anyone but her … yes she wanted to keep him all for herself! _

_… no true, the first day it was with Miko Rie… after that they went to the room-cave and from there on it was only Geiko Himarawi… he said it was not a bordello …but there is more to that_

Then his brain starts to connect the dots, analyzing, a blurry image suddenly becoming sharp

_She never left him alone, she was always present, she stopped him when he was out of control… always there, always observing, lessons on how to use a cane, whip, crop, belts, bondage… _his forehead wrinkles, his eyebrows connect as he concentrates on something that is nagging him … _canes and bondage changed to seduction … no that is not it… they were lessons on safety and reading a woman's body… the room-cave was fun but after that day they never went back…_

He runs a hand on his copper hair, then the other hand, almost pulling his hair, and realization hits him like a train wreck

_… that day in the room-cave she discovered his secret _how truly fucked up he really is …_ a sadist that like to whip women _ and to himself he clarifies _brunettes_.

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10 - sounds about right

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's Geisha**

**CH10: sounds about right**

Christian is relaxing at his home expecting her, Elena, and in she walks as always a commanding presence, as if she owns the place. "Hello, Darling!" she says with exaggerated gestures, radiating confidence.

"Elena, I am having some Chateaux Le Pin –"

"Oh yes that is great" here, I think you would like to see this. There he is in front of the imperial garden, with Akihiro just standing off to the side, green and vivid red and yellow trees in the distance. Several locals off to the side; Geiko Himawari is not visible, but to Christian, she is there just an arm away. He smiles.

"Do tell me, who is she?"

"What, Who is what?"

"Christian, I know you. You do not just go on vacation all of the sudden"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh, I know, and you know that I know. Instead of just dancing around" and she draws a circle with her finger "come out and tell me"

"There is nothing to tell"

"Christian, you look as if you have been in your playroom for a month. You are not tense and ready to explode – who is she?"

They eat, they talk about her business, they drink, and then she tries again and again to crack him, she wants to know. Christian is finally tired of her insistence.

"If I tell you what I think is enough, will you give it up and leave it alone?"

"Absolutely!" and she has a devious smile – _I always get what I want from him_

"geisha"

"What, who, where? hugh" her expression changing from surprised to curios to something else like hunger

"I told you, now drop it!"

"Christian, you cannot just tell me you expend some time with a geisha without details!" she squeaked.

"I just did, that's all you are going to get"

"But a geisha! –"

"No, and I told you to drop it"

"You are not fun"

"Stop pouting it does not become you" _Elena and pouting just do not go well together_

"Hugh, ok… I better leave then"

Christian walks her to the elevator and they say their good byes.

Four months later, Christian finds himself alone at his Escala penthouse; he did not renew the contract for his latest sub, Sheila, she only lasted three months. When again, Elena comes calling.

"How was Germany?" he asks her

"So tell me are you going all vanilla on me?" she goes straight to the point that has been bugging her since she boarded the plane back to Seattle.

"Elena, what are you talking about? Sheila -"

"Oh, I do not care about that silly girl." She waves her hand is dismissal "It is her own damn fault she cannot keep you interested!"

"So what are you talking about?"

"I went to visit my friend Max, and I convinced him to take me to see a geisha"

"What the fuck? I told you to leave it" Christian has a smirk, both of them take a drink, and with an amused tone he says "very well, go on"

"So, we went to an authentic tea house. I was guaranteed the experience would be authentic" she lifts her right hand, three fingers up an her thumb and pointer closed into a circle "just as if we were in Japan." Elena pauses and takes a drink "… The Geisha looked like all those pictures in the internet, you know wrapped up, white makeup, red lips – is that what you like now make up and red lips?" he shook his head no "…well anyway she danced, we ate, she sang – things like that for hours."

"Yes" he very well remembers the experience

"Then, we went to a bedroom, and I am expecting it to finally get good; but when I finally warmed up and started to have fun with her, that little the bitch called some one and they threw me out!"

Christian chokes on his wine and starts laughing a little bit.

"Apparently, I was too rough Christian!"

At this point Christian is just laughing out loud "Th-That sounds about right!"

"What? Did you make the whole geisha thing up?"

"No, no, I really expend my time with a geisha, actually; and vanilla it definitely was not. But serves you right."

"Christian, tell me…"

"No, but you made my night. I can only imagine you being thrown out of a tea house!"

"So if your geisha was not vanilla, what did you do?"

"No she wasn't, she was great…" she does not say anything just listens, he closes his eyes and inhales deeply; he bites the inside of his cheek.

_She knows his body too well; she knows his desire and can read it on him as if it was a book._

When he opens his eyes they are a blaze, his pupils dilated and after a pause he continues "She schooled me on all modes of sex and the art of pleasure" he is smirking and now has a dreamy look in his eyes as if he is remembering something very pleasurable.

"I am all ears" she shifts in the sofa and takes a drink getting comfortable to finally hear what she has been dying to know for months.

"That's all I am going to tell you, just drop it!" he still has an amused grin on him.

She is about to retort when he lifts his hand, she sees his eyes switch to fire and anger, making it obvious that is all that will be said about the topic.

"Hummm…. Ok… I'll sub for you" _she wants to know, she must experience it_

"What!"

"You heard me. I want to know what you learned" _– I know he is good but now he is older and schooled by a geisha who makes him on fire at just a memory... he must be incredible and I cannot wait to experience it; darn my panties are wet already- come to me I always get what I want from my pet.._

"Do not, no! That is over between us, and you know it" - _man she is horny, there was a time I would not be able to resist her, now I am just not interested in her that way_

"But Christian!"

"Elena enough, you are ruining a good night" she knew that was all that she was going to get out of him.

She drops it and they talk a little while longer and then she leaves.

~0~

One day, around eight months after he arrived from Japan, an enveloped is delivered to GEH. It is written with very elegant manuscript, meticulously addressed to him, but it has a look of familiarity, not the overly professional tone typical of all his correspondence. His security personnel examines it through the X-ray machines and declare it secured. The letter is delivered to Christian's PA; she puts it on his desk on top of his other mail.

When Christian opens it, he finds a picture; he even turns the envelope over to see if there is anything else, but the envelope is empty. The picture is of a small one room school building, with solar panels on top of the roof, and the building has large Japanese letters, with smaller English letters that read "Haiiro's School For Poor Girls AND Boys." On the side girls and boys are playing, and what looks like bowls of noodles being offered near by. Attached to the back of the photo is a small business card with a picture of a single tall sunflower in a cottage garden, the sunflower is taller that anything else in the painting taking center stage. He smiles recognizing it, he has seen this card before; however, there is a difference, there is no phone number underneath the picture as it should be, instead it reads "The children and I Thank You for your generosity."

- the end – la fin - finito – el fin - die ende – slutten - fin.

A/N: Thank you all for taking this journey with me; this story just popped into my mind and took a life of its own; I could not put it down. Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement.

J.


End file.
